Gleichheit
by Sashamp03
Summary: Se dijo una vez que un príncipe que gobernó se enamoró de una simple plebeya, haciendo que la igual abundará la igual. La reina que estaba comprometida con el príncipe mandó a buscar la cabeza de la plebeya. Se dice que la plebeya reencarnará entre sus cenizas… (AU)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Se dice que entre los mortales, hay un portal mágico que los lleva al lugar en donde la locura cobra vida. Las criaturas mágicas andan por ahí.

Se dijo una vez que un príncipe que gobernó se enamoró de una simple plebeya, haciendo que la igual abundará la igual. La reina que estaba comprometida con el príncipe mandó a buscar la cabeza de la plebeya.

Se dice que la plebeya reencarnará entre sus cenizas…

_Una vez un superior se enamoró de un inferior, haciendo la igualdad entre las razas._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei animation. Benedétt es una creación mía, mientras que Maiah es un personaje que compartimos la autora DomiSwan****.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Trágame tierra.**

* * *

**POV: Maiah.**

* * *

Hoy será… ¡hoy es!

─¡Prepárate, Benedétt! _¡__Sprengung von Nebel__*****__! _

Una niebla me rodeó haciéndose un remolino gris alrededor de mí. Fue como si hiciera un soplido con mis manos; toda esa niebla fue directo a Benedétt. Haciendo que cayera de espaldas, aunque no se hizo esperar su ataque.

─_¡Nilo ibaiaren ur__*****__! _

Dos pequeños remolinos de agua rodearon la mitad de sus dos brazos; los lanzó hacía mí. Trataré de esquivarles, pero salí volando por los aires; cayendo de nalgas.

Benedétt corrió hacía mí. Me extendió su mano, la cual tomé de inmediato y me levantó.

─¿Te lastimé? ─me preguntó.

Benedétt, mi mejor amigo. Un muchacho que comparado con los demás no es muy alto. Piel blanca como la leche; todavía no comprendo que alguien que se pasa casi el día completo bajo sol es tan pálido. Sus ojos grises, claros y transparentes. Su cabello color azabache, que hace contraste con su piel.

Él puede ser bromista y alegre, pero también puede ser frío y sin alma.

─No. No te preocupes ─le sonreí a través de mi máscara.

─¿Quieres seguir entrenando? ─se limpió el sudo que tenía en la frente.

─Hace mucho calor; si seguimos entrenando nos agotaremos, y perdemos el combate ─levanté mi cabeza hacía el cielo─. El sol está caribe hoy.

─_¡Royal Demon Rose! _─gritó una voz masculina.

Unas rosas rojas venían hacía nosotros. Pero justo cuando nos iba a atacar se detuvo.

─¡Pero miren quienes son! ─Un joven adulto, de cabellos celestes. El caballero dorado de Pisics, Afrodita─ Liebre y Copa. Deberían de encender su cosmos para ser reconocidos, y no tratar de matarles la próxima vez. ─nos guiñó el ojo.

Benedétt y yos nos intercambiamos miradas. A veces el caballero de Piscis parecía el sombrerero loco de Alicia. A lo mejor renacer le afectó un poco el cerebro ¿Será?. Ya sé que no debería de referirme así hacia mi superior ─eso siempre me dice Algol─, pero es que en verdad parece que está… loco.

─Síganme ─volvió a hablar, con ese tono al que nombre "Sombrero loco". Bene y yo volvimos a intercambiarnos las miradas.

Afrodita rodo los ojos y soltó un bufido. Se puso en pose de jarro, frunciendo el entrecejo.

─¿Qué? ¿Se piensan quedar toda la mañana parados ahí?

─¡Afrodita date prisa! ─se escuchó otra voz, aunque esta era más grave.

El santo dorado de Cáncer, Deathmask. Ese sí que daba miedo…

─¡Muévanse mocosos! ─sin previo aviso Deathmask se acercó a nosotros, y nos tomó de las orejas, arrastrándonos hacía… ¿Las doce casas?

¡Las doce casas! Nunca había pasado por las doce casas, lo más que me había arriesgado a ir era al tercer escalón de Aries… Ridículo ¿No? Cada vez que me atrevía a pisar un escalón más sentía ese gran cosmos del Santo dorado, que salía de ahí huyendo como si pollos me persiguieran.

* * *

Sin darme cuenta ¡Ya pasamos casi todos los templos!

Nos encontramos en Acuario, ahí está el guardián del templo; recargado en un pilar cruzado de brazos, mirándome mal. Le hago una señal de saludo con la mano… y me mira aún peor.

¿Qué está haciendo? Se acerca hacía nosotros y se coloca detrás de mí, Deathmask y Benedétt. Volteo para ver porque se colocó ahí…

¡Por las plumas de flamencos! ¡Los demás de la orden dorada están ahí! Esto parece funeral… tienen caras largas y serías…

Me volteé hacía mi lado izquierdo en donde está Bene ─Esto da miedo… ─le hablé en lo que yo considero un "susurro".

─No los vamos a comer, chicos ─dijo Afrodita que iba en frente. ¡Rayos! Me escuchó.

─No todavía… ─habló el santo de cáncer, con su tono de asesino serial salido de la cárcel que trabaja para una compañía de payasos que dan miedo. Una carcajada salió de su garganta.

─"¡Soy una pendeja, Bene! Se me saldrá el pipí, sácame de aquí." ─está vez me comuniqué por cosmo. Mi gran salvador, esperaba su respuesta; volteó hacía mí, me miró y… ¡Se rió en mi cara!

─"¿Quieres que me maten? Cállate y camina." ─fruncí el ceño.

─¡Estoy callada! ─mierda… Lo grité… En frente de todos… Los caballeros… De oro… Se voltearon a mirarme raro. Cáncer que estaba con su risa psicópata, se cayó y también me miró─ Trágame tierra ─logré decir en un susurró, mientras agachaba mi cabeza.

* * *

**Sprengung von Nebel: Explosión de niebla.**

**Nilo ibaiaren ur: Aguas del río Nilo.**

**Próximo ya verán que si tiene sentido la historia con la introducción.**

**DomiSwan: ¡Yei! Mi primera historia escrita con compañía. ^^**

**¡Adiós, besos!**

**Sashamp: Los veo en el próximo capítulo. ^^/**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei animation. Benedétt es una creación mía, mientras que Maiah es un personaje que compartimos la autora DomiSwan****.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¡Es un honor!**

* * *

**Karo, Blumenkranz. Siglo XV.**

Una joven corría de un lugar a otro, con una bandeja de plata en sus manos. Algunas veces llevaba quesos con pan, y una que otras copas de vino.

Una máscara platinada con detalles en negro por la parte de los ojos. Su larga cabellera castaña caía como cascada por su espalda. Tenía un largo vestido blanco que encajaba perfectamente con sus zapatos de tacón plateados.

Entre tantas corridas de un lado a otro, resbaló cayéndose con las copas doradas y la bandeja que tenía en manos.

─¿No os enseñaron a caminar como las personas? ─una voz fría y masculina llamó la atención de la muchacha.

Levantó la cabeza, topándose con un joven de cabellos viridián y ojos violetas. Miraba a la joven con brazos cruzados en su pecho, mientras arqueaba una ceja esperando respuesta.

─Disculpad, caballero ─respondió la muchacha poniéndose de pie.

─Espero que sepáis quitar vino tinto de una alfombra de color claro ─terminó de hablar, frío. Caminó pasándole por el lado a la castaña.

Bajó su vista y efectivamente había una mancha rojo vino en la alfombra gris.

Suspiró recogiendo las copas y la bandeja.

ooOoo

─¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ─los gritos desesperados se escuchaban por parte de la joven.

Tiraba todas las almohadas que se encontraban en su cama, y también las sábanas, revolviendo todo.

El joven que acaba de entrar a la habitación, por poco se llevaba un almohadazo en su cara, suerte que se agachó a tiempo.

─¿Qué sucede? ─preguntó, acercándose a la chica.

─¿Cómo es que alguien tan lindo puede ser tan odioso?

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. Siglo XXI,**

─Mis queridos caballeros de Liebre y Copa ─habló el Patriarca, Shion, al ver los dos jóvenes entrar─. Bienvenidos.

─Patriarca.

Los presentes se arrodillaron ante su superior.

─Maiah de Liebre y Benedétt de Copa ─llamó a los nombrados, los cuales dieron un paso al frente─; Les tengo una misión junto con los demás santos dorados.

* * *

**POV: Maiah.**

* * *

¿Escuché bien? ¡¿Misión?! ¡¿Y con los demás santos dorados?!

No, no. Esto ya es un honor, ¡el apocalipsis se acerca! ¡Patos salvajes nos atacarán!

─Maestro… ¿Usted está bien de la cabeza? ─¡Por Athena! ¡Maiah cállate!

A veces puedo pensar en voz alta… Y la risa no se hizo esperar por parte de los dorados.

─¿Disculpa? ─dijo el Patriarca, algo ¿ofendido?

─Disculpadla maestro, Maiah puede llegar a ser tonta ─se disculpó Bene.

¿Tonta? ¡¿Tonta?! ¡Pero si él es el estúpido que creía que dos más dos era seis!

─Callad, orden dorada ─ordenó Shion con un tono serio, mientras hacía una seña de alto con la mano─. Los he citado aquí para deciros sobre vuestra misión.

¡Al fin!

─Iréis al mágico portal, que se abrirá en la fuente de Rodorio, a las cero y treinta horas, del día de mañana ─pausó─. Llegaréis al mundo de Karo. Tenéis que ir a la ciudad de Blumenkranz; al llegar ahí id al palacio, me conseguiréis la corona del Rey.

Suena fácil… aquí me huele mal… ¡Y eso que me bañe hoy!


End file.
